Courtney Gears
"Oh Clank, even after all these years, you're still so adorably stupid." -Courtney Courtney Gears is a recurring antagonist and a secondary antagonist in Ratchet and Clank: Gears of War. 'Biography' 'History' ''Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal :"''Let's see if you can fight better than you can sing!" :―Ratchet When Courtney Gears was considered the hottest pop star of the galaxy, she starred in music videos and gave out awards to participants who won Annihilation Nation challenges. When Ratchet and Clank realized she had a connection with Dr. Nefarious, they attempted to obtain information from her about Dr. Nefarious's whereabouts. They quickly realized that Courtney had allied herself with Nefarious and that she was using her music to convey his plots. She was later responsible for kidnapping and replacing Clank with Klunk. She then turned Skid McMarx into a robot on Obani Draco as part of a test for the upcoming Biobliterator project. Ratchet confronted her and managed to defeat her and her backup dancers. ''Ratchet: Deadlocked After her defeat on Obani Draco, it was revealed in ''Ratchet: Deadlocked ''that Courtney Gears survived the confrontation against Ratchet and she later became Reactor's girlfriend. According to Dreadzone commentator Juanita, her defeat by Ratchet and Clank was reported on Galactic Glamour as a deranged attack by two members of her fan club. The rumours of her connection to Nefarious' plan apparently brought her to a career low, where her record label dropped her in favour of Skid McMarx's spoken word poetry. She frequented the Kronos School for the Inept to complete market research for her next album, where she met Dull "Reactor" Bookworm. Their love of cafeteria food brought them together. However, after a month, Courtney couldn't keep up with Dull's slow and boring life, and dumped him. Dull immediately got himself a nuclear explosive implanted into his chest, and joined the DreadZone circuit, earning fame, fortune, an explosive personality, and money, and she immediately got back with him. Of course, knowing Courtney, she only did this for his money and celebrity status. 'Ratchet and Clank: Gears of War' Courtney was first mentioned in Gears of war when Ratchet and Sasha saw her in a Gadgetron commercial. Since then, she had been their spokes model advertizing anything from small gadgets to the Manual Drive Brain Chips . She was payed by Jonathan and Virginia to raise the suspicions of Ratchet and The Q Force. All went wrong on their part, and the Gadges refused to pay. Having a carreer shot to heck and not having Reactor with her caused a string of actions. These eventually leading to a kidnapping. A short time after collection all of the MDBC , Ratchet recieved a message from Sasha pleading them to come protect the Phoenix. The message breaks up, and Courtney appears on the screen. She blackmails Ratchet and Clank with a deal. All three prototype MDBC for their friends saftey. After returning to the Phoenix to make the trade, they notice a message on Sasha's universal travel screen. Courtney appears and gives the wearabouts of their friends, Obani Draco. Ratchet and Clank arrive, make it past her backup dancing guards, free Sasha, Al, Helga, and Skid, and confront Gears. The fight gave a victorious win to the heroes, and Courtney Gears...was done for. 'Characteristics' 'Apearance Courtney Gears is a robot, but very human in appearance. She has brown hair with a red band and has yellow eyes, she has greyish skin and wears a red long sleeved top that shows her belly button and black mini shorts, and red high boot wedges. '''Personality Courtney Gears is generally seen as a manipulative character. While on the outside, she has the attitude and personality of a typical pop star, and is seen as a nice character, although when working with Nefarious, her darker side was shown. When talking to Clank in Up Your Arsenal and Gears of War, she was acting flirty to Clank. 'Abilities' In combat, despite being a singer and dancer, Courtney could hold her own in a fight. She could teleport around the room, fire energy blasts, throw energy discs and fire electric shockwaves. She could also perform spinning kicks and was able to summon her Backup dancers to assist her. Outside of direct combat, she was shown to be able to use a powerful static shock to temporarily knock Clank unconscious. New abilities in GOW include energy shockwaves, plus many more energy related attacks. Plus, she could generate an invincable shield that lasted for a while before being open for attack. 'Trivia' Category:Gears of War Category:GOW Bosses Category:Females Category:Villains